


The Purple Sofa

by CampbellB1994



Series: Staged Fics [1]
Category: Staged (TV 2020)
Genre: Flirting, Foreplay, Handcuffs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, RPF, rehearsal, script reading, sofa sex, video calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: David's gotten a new sofa which seems to interest Michael a little too much.
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Series: Staged Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145702
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	The Purple Sofa

“Is that new?” Michael asks, looking just behind David at the sofa through the screen. “Had to switch it up a bit. Been in the house a while.” He explains, shuffling a little bit on it. “Did you pick it out?” Micheal leans in, getting a closer look at the sofa. “Yeah, is there a problem with it?” He sits up, seemingly getting defensive. “Is it comfy?” Michael asks, eyes flicking down to how David was sat. “Isn’t that the job of a sofa?” The other man asks, looking a little confused. “Do you ever lay on it?” The welshman asks, leaning back a little. “Sometimes? What’s this sudden interest in my sofa?” David leans in to watch the other man’s expression. “Plus why haven’t I ever seen your sofa, now we are talking about this?” Michael shakes his head. “You don’t need to see my sofa. Those pillows, what do you use them for?” David sighs, picking up one of the pillows and resting it under one of his arms that was holding the script. “Should we look at this?” He flashes Michael the script trying to grab the man’s attention back. “They look quite firm.” He adds, David just catching the end of the wink. “Oh that’s what you’re up to. Why the sofa?” Michael clears his throat, opening up his script. “Beds become too vanilla.” He adds nonchalantly as he starts to read the script aloud, eyes flicking up to David for a second to see how his hand gripped onto one of the pillows. 

Michael awoke to his phone going off, he groans as he reaches out to answer it. “David it's 3am, even therapists get breaks.” He grumbles, stopping when he notices that David’s breath was offbeat. “Are you okay?” He lays back down, turning on the bedside light. “Michael.” Was David’s only response, a slight rustling noise in the background. “What’s going on?” He tries again, turning the call to request video call. “Fuck.” He curses as he clicks the button, Michael only seeing a green pillow and what seemed to be a knee. “David?” He smirks assessing the scene. “Yeah.” He replies, speech muffled by something. “On the purple sofa I see.” Micheal teases, a hand grabbing for the phone, being lifted up to show his face. “Why did you call?” David asks, a hand steadying himself on the back of the sofa. “You called me.” He says, watching as the scot maneuvers himself to sitting, chucking the pillow away. “What are you doing right now?” He tries to change the subject, fixing his hair. “Well I was sleeping. What were you up to?” Michael sits up, moving a pillow behind him. “Just sitting on the sofa.” He clears his throat, zipping the hoodie back up. “So why were you saying my name? If you didn’t know you’d called?” Michael was enjoying this. “Can you come over?” David whines, his head falling onto the back of the sofa. “It’s a 3 hour drive.” Michael retorts. “I can hold on till 6am.” Michael sighs. “You do realise I know you’re lying. I’ll do the drive if you can prove you won’t do anything.” David gets up from the sofa, moving over to look through one of the drawers before coming back with some handcuffs. “Bet.” 

“It’s open.” David calls out, closing his eyes again as he lay back on the sofa with his hands still behind his back. The tv was on in the background. “Interesting choice.” Michael walks into the room after slipping his shoes off. “Only thing on the TV.” He nods, making his way over to the sofa. “Sure, the only show that’s on at 6am is Masters of Sex.” He scoffs sitting down next to David resting a hand on his lower leg. “Now be truthful.” He slides his hand up a little more, feeling David tense under it. “How many times and I’ll know.” David shakes his head, looking to the tv where a younger Michael was undressing. “Pet. I didn’t drive 3 hours so you could look at one of my characters.” David looks back, trying to pull himself up to sitting but Michael’s grip was too tight. “How many times?” Michael pulls the man closer, resting his feet in his lap. “Only twice.” David admits, kneading Michael with his foot. “I better catch up.” He turns the two of them so that he moves over the Scot. “This sofa as comfy as you imagined?” David asks, tugging at Michael’s shirt. “I know what you’re up to.” He grabs the man’s chin. “Now why don’t you quiet that mouth and be a good boy.” 


End file.
